Draconian Chronicles
by Digidynasty
Summary: My first Escaflowne fic! Be gentle and review!
1. Default Chapter Title

Draconian Chronicles:

Part One: Never Alone

Van sat against the tree and stared at the mystic moon.The cold night air blew his black hair as he remembered what had happened before…

_A nine-year-old Van looked back at the small cat girl behind him."You're the one who wanted me to do it."_

_She shrank back a bit."I changed my mind now."She stated to the young prince._

_He turned back to the city and concentrated.He could feel wings sprout out of his back, along with the pain.Immense pain erupted all over his shoulders and back.He cried out in pain, but it soon stopped._

_What was done was done.There's no turning back.He braced himself and jumped off the rooftop.He began to soar above the city, leaving the cat girl, Merle, behind calling his name._

_Soon though, something snapped in his wing and he began to fall.He saw the ground rush up at him, but felt warm arms catch him and slow his descent.He then slowly began to ascend once again._

_He looked up to see the eyes of his mother.They were filled with sadness."You must never let anyone see your wings.Never show anyone your wings until the right time comes."_

_ _

Van brought out his sword and slashed the tree he'd been leaning on, leaving it with a large gash on the truck.

She knew.She knew what was going to happen.

Van let out a cry of frustration and hit the tree again._Why didn't you tell me?_

After a few more strokes, Van returned his sword to its sheath and once again went back to gazing at the stars.

Little did Van know, was that Hitomi was watching him from behind another tree.

__She looked at the sad look in his eyes and frowned. _He seems so sad and ashamed.He has a special gift, very unique.Maybe that's why he's sad.He's all alone, for all he knows._

Hitomi slowly came out and tried to be quiet, but stepped on a branch.It cracked, alerting Van to her presence.He turned his head to look at her.She blushed._I'm doing that a lot aren't I?_

He smiled, so she took it as an invitation to sit down.She looked at his back, and saw it was bandaged."Does it hurt?"She asked."When they come out?"

He nodded and seemed to feel pain just in the thought."Every time."

Hitomi looked down at the ground.She remembered him coming down after her as his wings came out of his back.Then she realized something."You put yourself though all that pain…for me?"

He seemed surprised by the question.He took both of her hands in his.His warmth over her hands sent shivers down her spine."Hitomi."He looked him straight in the eye."You've saved my life many times.I could do no less than to save yours."

"But your back…"

"It will heal.It only hurts at first, when they come out, and then once again when they go back in."He explained."It was a small price to pay."

She smiled.He turned again towards the sky and Hitomi left him once again, to sort out his thoughts.

She walked back to the small fire they had made and sat down.Merle was asleep on the other side, curled up in a little ball.In spite of herself, she smiled.

At least Van had someone to be his companion.Though in this situation, he was truly alone.He was one of a few who were told to be demons, destroyers of a place called Atlantis.

But Hitomi saw no demon in Van.Quite the opposite.In him she saw an angel.Her guardian angel.All this time she thought it was Allen.But now she knew it was Van.Maybe that's why she loved him.

Hitomi gasped.What was she thinking?Love? Did she really love Van?She thought about all the times he'd saved her and smiled.It was true she loved him.

That's why she felt so badly for him."No one should ever be alone."She said to herself.

Suddenly Merle got up and came over to Hitomi.She frowned at the cat-girl."I thought you were a sleep."

Merle shrugged and sat down."I was only taking a cat nap.I heard what you said."

Hitomi rolled her eyes."I should've known you'd eavesdrop."

Merle growled, then composed herself."You should be glad I did.I know how you can help him."She stated as a matter-of-factly.

Hitomi looked at her in shock."How?"

Merle licked her paw, and brushed her ear before answering."In the far West, there's a cave, called the Cave of Rebirth. Anyway, in it there's told to be a stone called the Rhinestone of Life."

Hitomi thought for a minute."How will it help Van?"She asked.

"If he has the stone in his possession, the pain of his...transformation will vanish.He will feel no pain when his wings emerge."She explained.

Hitomi nodded._I have to get that stone.If it will help Van, it's worth it._Hitomi laid down and pretended to go to sleep.Soon Merle went to sleep too.

Later that night, when no one was watching, Hitomi got up and left camp.She looked back and walked back to a sleeping Van.She kneeled down and kissed him on the forehead._Don't worry. I'll come back with the stone.Then your suffering can end._She got up and heading West.Her form disappearing in the distance.

When she was gone, Merle got up and snickered to herself.With Hitomi out of the way, Van was hers._She'll never find the cave.Or the stone.It's only a legend._

__Thinking happy thoughts about her and Van, Merle went back to sleep.

Morning came, and Hitomi watched in awe, as the sun rose above the Eastern Mountains.She kept walking and soon morning turned to afternoon, then night._Where could it be?_

_ _

Back at camp, Van searched frantically all day for Hitomi.He dragged an unwilling Merle with him.They searched everywhere within a few miles radius.

"Where could she be?"He wondered out loud.He turned to Merle."Are you sure she just left?She didn't say why or where?"He looked worriedly at her.

Merle shook her head."Nope.I don't know why you're looking for her anyway.Maybe she went back to the mystic moon and…"

"Don't even say that!She couldn't leave.Not now.Not yet."He growled in frustration and bent down.Merle walked over to him and peered into his face.He was sad.Sad because he lost Hitomi?

"Why couldn't she leave yet, Lord Van?"Merle asked.

Van looked down in shame."I never told her.I never got the chance."He said.

Merle was confused.Then it clicked."You loved her?"

Van slowly nodded."But now she'll never know because…because…"

Merle looked down at the ground.How could she be so selfish?Now Van was unhappy and it was her fault.

"Van…" He looked up at her hopefully.She just looked away, not being able to look at his face." I know where she is."

Van opened his mouth in shock."Where is she Merle?"

Merle closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall from her face.Van took her chin and made her look at him right in the eye."Don't worry.I'm not going to get mad at you."

Now the tears fell freely and Merle hid her face in Van's shirt."I'm so sorry.I didn't mean to send her away."She wept openly now.

Van pulled her away and looked sternly at her."Where did you send her Merle?"

Merle wanted to move away, but her body didn't move."I sent her to the Cave of Rebirth."She said.

Van looked at her in shock."Why?"Then he knew and his eyes grew large."The Rhinestone of Life."

"Yeah.So what?"She asked whipping away tears.

"Don't you know what effect it will have on her is she touches it?"He asked her.

"It relieves pain for Fanelians."She stated from the legend.

"But she's not a Fanelian is she!"He told her."We have to go find her, before it's too late."With that Van started packing camp.Merle reluctantly started to help.She didn't want to, but he stupid guilty conscious made her.

What will happen to Hitomi?Will Van get there in time?Find out in chapter two.


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Draconian Chronicles:**

# Part Two Transformation

** **

Hitomi sat up against a tree and sighed in defeat."It's been three days and I still haven't found the cave."She said.She reached into her pouch and brought out a canteen. She drank a bit and looked around.Closing her eyes, she tried to concentrate on where she needed to go.She put her hands over her heart and thought hard._Please tell me where I need to go._

Suddenly, Hitomi got a strong sense to her left.She opened her eyes in surprise and looked over to the west.What do her eyes see?A cave!There it was!But, wasn't that just a wall?It didn't matter.Now that she found the cave, she would get the stone.With new determination, she entered the cave.

When she stepped past the entrance, the wall suddenly collapsed.She screamed and ran deeper into the cave. She'd have to find another way out, once she got the stone._I'm not leaving without the Rhinestone of Life._

In the air, Van scanned the ground frantically for Hitomi."We have to get to her soon."He told Merle, who was seated besides him."I can't let her be joined in my fate!"He said.

Merle's eyes went wide."What do you mean Lord Van?"

Van sighed and looked down."My mother once told me about the Rhinestone of Life.It was said to have been used by the Mystic Magicians.They were one of the few friends the Draconians had.But, another magician, a rival of theirs put a curse on it.He said that when anyone ever touched it, it would transform them into a draconian.A cruel fate for anyone.Being chased down your whole life for being a demon."

Merle was shocked.She only thought it healed Fanelians.She looked down in shame."I'm sorry."She said.

Van smiled kindly at her."It's okay.It wasn't your fault.You didn't know.Very few do.We just have to get to her before she gets there."He said.

He went back to scanning the ground and saw the flash of light.He narrowed his eyes and…there!He saw her.Then all of a sudden, the wall to the west, revealed a cave.The Cave of Rebirth!He saw Hitomi smiled with joy and ran there as fast as she could.

"No!Hitomi stop!"He cried.

"Hitomi!"Merle yelled.But it was no use.She didn't hear them and she entered the cave.Van took Escaflowne down and was prepared to land next to the cave, when it abruptly caved in.

"What!"He exclaimed.

"A booby trap!The cave's full of them!"Merle said.

Fear ran through Van's body as he pulled up Escaflowne.He reared it back and blasted the cave's entrance.He brought down the dragon and helped Merle down."Come on!We've got to save her!"He said as he and Merle entered the cave.

Hitomi heard the cave blast and ran away from the shards of rock that blew in.She continued to walk and came to a narrow passageway.She didn't like the sight of it.Something was wrong.

Then in the distance, she saw a light pink color.Almost the color of Van's energist.She started down the passageway and heard a rumbling.The walls on either side of her started to burst open.From them came giant blades.They began to slide back and forth."Oh great."She said.

Hitomi hesitated for a second, and then ran through the passageway, none stop.She made it to the other end and stopped for a breather.She saw the glow grow and stepped forward to the Rhinestone of Life.She began to reach out to it and slowly wrapped her fingers around it.

Merle led the search, following Hitomi's scent.They came to a passageway that had blades going back and forth."How did she get through that?!"Van asked in amazement.

"She's driven by a very strong power."Merle said.Van looked down at her in bewilderment.So Merle added."Love."

Van was shocked."Hitomi loves me?"He asked.

Merle didn't speak, just nodded.Van looked through the blades and saw Hitomi's small form."Hitomi!"He cried.But she couldn't hear him over the sound of the blades. 

Van summoned his courage and ran as fast as he could through the blades.

"Lord Van!"Merle cried, but she couldn't follow him.

Van made it through the passageway, just in time to see Hitomi pick up the stone."No!Hitomi!Don't!"He warned.

Hitomi was startled at Van's sudden appearance and jumped.In doing so, she dropped the stone.It fell to the floor and cracked into two identical pieces!"Van?What are you…"Hitomi suddenly felt pain throughout her whole body, she clutched her stomach and fell to her knees.

Van ran to her side and held her body close to his.She screamed out in pain as blood began to soak her back.Van touched the blood and looked at the reddish color on his fingers."It has begun."

Hitomi clutched Van's shirt in an attempt to stop the pain, but it was no use.The pain wouldn't stop.It began to shift and transfer to her back.She felt the warmth of her blood soak her blouse.

Hitomi was then surrounded by a light pink aura.She looked up at Van and felt a single tear roll down her cheek."It hurts."She whispered.

Van held her tighter and she stroked her hand on his face.The Rhinestone of Life began to pulse with it's inner light and the two halves started to float into the air.The two pieces floated over to Van and Hitomi.One half went right through Van's chest and his wings suddenly sprouted from his back, sending pain through his body.

The other half went into Hitomi and she shrieked in pain as she two spouted Draconian wings.Her hair began to grow and reached a length Van had only seen his mother with._That's why Draconian's always had long hair.At least the woman did. _

Hitomi feints from the ordeal and Van holds her closer, wrapping his wings around her.Little did he know, a shadow moved in the corners of the cave. Its red eyes glowed and it dashed away.

Tears run down Van's cheeks, and he looks at Hitomi with sad eyes. "It always hurts the most, the first time."

Van carried Hitomi out of the cave, Merle following behind.After the incident, both Van's wings and Hitomi's wings retracted, leaving only bloody scars behind.Van wrapped Hitomi's wounds, then his own.Once they had exited the cave, they found they were no farther than a mile from Escaflowne.

Van carried Hitomi all the way to Escaflowne without so much as a word.Merle was scared._Is he mad at me?Of course he is.I just cursed his true love._Merle thought.

"Merle."Van said."Go prepare a bed for Hitomi.We'll stay here tonight."

Merle began to walk over to Escaflowne and do as she was told, when Van's voice stopped her."Thank you."He said.

Merle's ears perked up to make sure she heard right.She turned to Lord Van in surprise.He smiled at her."Thank you for telling me where she was.I am grateful."

Merle was shocked."But I…I sent her here.You…aren't mad at me?"She asked.

Van shook his head and peered into Hitomi's face."If you hadn't told me… A lot worse could've happened.At least now I can help her…cope with her new appearance.I'll let her know, she's not alone."

"That's why she went in the first place.She knew the wings hurt you, so she went to get the stone to end your suffering.She said, 'No one should ever be alone.'She went for you, Lord Van.She wanted to let you know, you could depend on her."Merle said and turned away.Van just stared at Hitomi with shock and wonder.Merle then added quietly so Van couldn't here."It seems now though, you can depend on each other."

Van and Merle made camp, while Hitomi was still unconscious.Van didn't know how to proceed.How could he explain, that people would now see her as demon.A person who is told to be the destroyer of Atlantis.How could he teach her how to use her knew strength?

How will Van help Hitomi?Is she permanently transformed?Find out in Chapter Three.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Draconian Chronicles:

Part Three Wings of the Heart

Hitomi slowly opened her eyes and saw a small bonfire.She felt her back was wrapped in bandages, and felt the throbbing pain.She tried to sit up, but couldn't quiet move.She gritted her teeth against the effort, but the pain got to be too much to handle.She gave a little shriek in pain.

"You shouldn't try to move."A voice said.

Hitomi looked to her left and saw Van sitting next to the fire.He looked worriedly at her.He got up and came over to her.He brought her a plate of food and placed it next to her.She tried again to get up, but ended up having to get help from Van."Thank you."She said.She reached down and started to eat the food.

She glanced at Van and found he was deeply troubled about something."What's the matter?"She asked.

"I'm sorry."He whispered.

Hitomi frowned."About what?"

"Your…injuries."He said.

Hitomi glanced at her bandages and wondered."What happened?The last thing I remember is being in the Cave of Rebirth and finding the Rhinestone of Life."She looked at Van."What happened in there?"She asked.

Van looked into Hitomi's eyes, and quickly looked away."When you found the stone…and touch it…it…" He stopped.

Hitomi placed a reassuring hand on Van's arm and smiled.He looked up and gave a weak smile in return."It's okay.Whatever happened in there, I won't blame you."She said.

Van took a deep breath and tried to find the right words._How do I tell her?That she'll be seen as a demon by society?That no one will look at her for her inner beauty and assume she's a killer?At least I had my mom to help me._

"When you touched the stone, I came in and scared you.You dropped the stone and it cracked into two perfectly equal halves. You cried out in pain and I tried to stop it, but it had already started."Van felt a tear fall down his cheek."You had already started to transform."

Hitomi gasped."Tran…transform?" What was he talking about?

"The stone somehow turned you into a…into a…" Van stopped again._I can't do it!I can't tell her!But I have to!_

__He looked at her straight in the eye."Hitomi, you're a draconian now."

"What!?"She exclaimed."How did that happen?!I don't understand!"

Van held her by her shoulders and tried to calm her down."It was the stone!It had a curse on it!I…I tried to get to you, but I was too late."He let her go and stared at the ground.

Hitomi and Van shared a long silence, before either dared to speak."How do you know?"She asked.

Van seemed to point behind her."Your hair.It grew.The only other people who have hair like that are draconians.My mother had hair like that."

Hitomi frowned and looked behind her.She gasped.Flowing down her back was indeed hair.Her hair.It was fuller and longer than she had ever seen it.Then she remembered all those scenes she'd seen of the past draconians, and they did indeed have long hair.Every single one of them.

Then Hitomi realized something."The bandages…?"

Van nodded."After the stone cracked, one piece went into my body, causing my wings to emerge, then the other piece caused your to…"

Hitomi felt hot tears roll down her face._Why did this happen?What have I done wrong?_

__Van grabbed her into a hug, and Hitomi cried into his shoulder."Don't worry."He assured her."We'll get through this together.I promise."

Hitomi dried to sleep in Van's arms that night.Merle watched from the dragon in pity._It's all my fault she's crying like that.I'll find a way to help you, Hitomi.I'll find a way._

_ _

__The shadow that had spied on the two earlier, was entering a dark layer.He approached a dark figure on a stone throne and bowed his respects."What news do you have of my brother?"The figure asked.

The shadow trembled in fear."The lady witch has transformed into the demon of legend.She is now draconian.Your brother seems to feel a strong sense of protection for her, your worshipfulness."It reported.

"How did she do it?Black magic?"The figure questioned. 

The shadow shook its head."No sir.She touched the Rhinestone of Life, in the Cave of Rebirth.It broke in half as she dropped it.One half went into your brother.The other into her, causing her transformation."It explained.

The figure stroked his chin in thought._Could she be the one?_It would appear so._And could little brother have fallen in love with her?_The figure smiled and stood up.It stepped into a ray of light, revealing Folken."Send a dozen guymelifs to their location and bring back the lady witch!"He commanded."I want her alive!"

The shadow nodded and took off to carry out Folken's wishes.

Hitomi awoke to the sound of a sword slashing.She slowly got up and saw her bandages had been changed.She suddenly got flashbacks of that night.The stone, the pain, the wings.It all came back to her in a flash, causing her shut her eyes against the visions. 

She heard Merle come up behind her and come around to sit beside her.Hitomi looked up at the cat girl and saw a pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."She whispered.

Hitomi frowned."Why?"

Merle looked down at the ground."I didn't mean for any of this to happen.I only wanted you out of the way, so Van would love me.But I've now caused you pain and Van.He worried about you the whole time.Because he loves you."

Hitomi gasped."Van loves me?"She asked.

Merle smiled."Of course he does silly.But I want you to know, that I will try my very hardest to find a cure."She said.

Hitomi waved the thought away."Don't.I don't mind."

Merle looked at her in shock."But you're seen as a demon.A…"

"I don't care.At least now Van isn't alone.He knows someone else shares his pain."She said.

Merle nodded and walked off.Hitomi slowly sat up and followed the sound of the sword, to a near-by forest.There she saw Van practicing with his sword.She smiled and unknowingly started to daydream about her and Van.Her daydream abruptly ended when she felt pain in her back.She felt the wounds open once more and threaten to release the hidden gifts within.

She cried out in pain and fell to her knees.Van heard her and ran to her side."Stop!Stop!"Van said."Clear you mind of all thoughts!Don't think about anything!"Van begged her.

Hitomi concentrated and cleared her mind.She was surprised to find that as she did so, the pain in her back seized and the wounds closed them selves.She looked up through the tears on her face and started into brown eyes."What…happened?"

Van helped her up and began walking her back to camp."Your wings…are triggered by emotions, fear, hate…love."He explained."Whatever you were thinking about almost caused your wings to emerge."

He sat Hitomi down and started walking away."I'll go find some breakfast.Until then, try and relax.Afterwards, I'll teach you how to use your wings."

Hitomi nodded and waited quietly for Van to return.Merle came out of nowhere, like she always does, and handed Hitomi a pile of cloth.Hitomi took it and looked at her strangely."What's this?"She asked.

Merle just looked away, and pretended to be annoyed."Just open it."

Hitomi unfolded the cloth and found a beautiful dress.It was light blue, with daisies embroidered on it.Hitomi looked up in shock."Where did you get this?"

Merle smiled and shrugged."I snagged it in the last town."Hitomi raised an eyebrow skeptically.Merle glared."Well if you want Lord Van, you're gonna have to wear something other than that!"Merle said pointing at what Hitomi was wearing.Hitomi looked down and saw that she was still wearing what Princess Millerna had given her.She blushed."So!Go and changed already!While he's gone!"Merle said impatiently.

Hitomi nodded and went off to change.

Van slowly walked back to camp. When he got there, he only found Merle looked at something behind a tree."Merle?What are you doing?"

Merle quickly turned around."Uh, Lord Van?That was fast.I didn't know you were back."

Van frowned."What are you hiding?"He stepped forward.Merle got nervous and did the first thing that came to her mind.She ran up to Van and hugged him, tackling him to the ground."Merle!What are you doing!"

"Oh Lord Van!I missed you!"She exclaimed and tried to keep his eyes away from the tree.

Van got free of Merle grasped and stood up."What is with you?"He asked and started towards the tree.Merle gasped nervously.

Van stopped at the sound of a voice.Hitomi came out from behind the tree.She had just finished dressing."Merle, do you think Van will like it?I mean…" She stopped and saw Van standing right in front of her.Merle fell over anime style.

Hitomi blushed furiously at what had just happened. 

Van on the other hand was speechless.He had never seen Hitomi so beautiful.He noticed he was staring and shook his head to clear all the thoughts that went through his mind just then.That brought a giggle from Merle.Van glared at her.Then he turned back to Hitomi and tried to find his voice. 

"You…uh…look…uh…" He couldn't find the words to express such beauty.Merle gave him a good whack in the rear with her tail."…BEAutiful."He managed.The first part emphasize by Merle's swift kick.

Hitomi blushed more."Thank you."

Merle rolled her eyes._This is going nowhere.This might take longer than I thought._Merle saw Van had brought breakfast and snatched it from him."Ooo!Thank you!"She said and she ran off with it.

Hitomi giggled, bringing a blush from Van."Don't worry.She'll bring it back."

Van raised an eyebrow."You two are friends now?"

Hitomi shrugged."We reached a mutual understanding."

Van smiled and offered her his hand."Care to sit down?I can start to tell you about your…uh…heritage?"He said.Hitomi nodded and took his hand and he sat her down next to the dwindled fire, from the night before.

"Like I said before, your wings are triggered by emotion.That's why whatever you were thinking about before, almost caused your wings to emerge."Van explained."You have to learn to concentrate to call them out, or retract them."

Hitomi nodded.Van turned to her and suddenly got serious."I know you know this, but I have to tell you anyway.My mother told me and I have taken the advice to heart."Van paused."You must never show your wings to anyone.You may find them beautiful, but here they are the symbol of a demon.If you are spotted, you will be hunted down and killed.I could not live if that happened."

Hitomi blushed._Van is so protective and caring._She thought.Merle came back with breakfast and shared it with the other two.They ate in silence, and Merle got suspicious."Van?Are you going to teach Hitomi how to fly?"She asked.

Van suddenly got nervous."I don't know.If anyone saw us, we'd be in big trouble.We are running from Ziaboch and if we are found, they'll come after us."He stated."But I should show her how to use them, in case of an emergency."_Like if she falls and I'm not there to help her.Oh, Hitomi if anything ever happened to you, I'd never forgive myself._

Hitomi nodded_. _"I think it's a good idea to learn."She said.

Merle nodded."Plus, there's no one for miles!"_And I can have plenty of opportunities to get you two together._She thought evilly._ _

Hitomi, Van and Merle walked through the forest until they found a cliff from which to practice.Hitomi walked to the edge and looked down.She backed up and turned to Van."Are you sure this is the best way to learn?"She asked.

Van nodded."This is how I learned."

Merle snorted."Yeah and almost went splat on the market floor."

Van glared at her."I would've made it if the wind hadn't blown so hard."

Hitomi smiled remembering the vision she saw of Van trying out his wings.She was so nervous about this.Would she get it right?What happened if she fell?It was a long way down.

Van turned to Hitomi and seemed to read her thoughts."Don't worry.I'll be here to help you if you fall."He stepped forward and took her hand. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Hitomi blushed, but nodded.She had already learned earlier how to call them out and slightly move them in the air.Van had made it an exercise to have her jump from a tree and glide down.She perfected it in the few hours she'd done it that morning.

Hitomi looked down the cliff again.But this was totally different.It's a much larger fall.

Van stepped up from behind her and whispered in her ear."Concentrate.Feel your emotions and your wings will emerge."He stepped back again and watched in anticipation.

Hitomi closed her eyes and thought of Van.She felt heat rise in her back and a snap as the wings came out.She bit back the incredible pain that she felt.Every time she'd let them out, pain would run from her back to her feet and back up again.

Even with all of this practice, she still hadn't gotten used to it.

She moved them experimentally and stepped up to the cliff's edge.Feeling for the right time, she made ready to jump.

Just when she was ready to jump, a loud crash was heard from behind.She twirled around and saw three guymelifs approaching.

"Van!"Hitomi yelled and ran to his side.

"Hitomi get Merle and you out of here!"He yelled.

Hitomi retracted her wings and nodded.Merle ran off, followed by Hitomi.They ran back to camp and ran into seven more guymelifs.They tried to run away, but the giant warriors cut them off.

Just then, Van came out with Escaflowne and began to battle the enemy.Merle and Hitomi watched in horror as all ten guymelifs ganged up on him.

"Van!Be careful!"Hitomi yelled.Suddenly, she heard a crash from behind and turned around.Two more guymelfis were there, approaching the two defenseless girls.

"I can try and fly us out of here!"Hitomi suggested.

"Are you nuts!You can't show your wings to anyone!Do you want to be killed!?"Merle argued.

"We don't have a whole lot of options here!"Then, one of the guymelifs grabbed Hitomi and picked her up in the air."Merle!"She yelled.

"Hitomi!"Merle screamed.She turned to Escaflowne."Van! Hitomi!"

Merle didn't have to say anymore.Van finished with the guymelifs and ran over to the last two.One began to battle him, when the other made off with Hitomi.Van tried to beat it quickly, but this guy was good!Finally Van finished with it and turned to see that Hitomi was already gone.

He came out of Escaflowne and ran to the top."No! Hitomi!!!"He screamed.

Merle ran up to him and tugged on his shirt."They're headed towards Ziaboch head quarters!"She told him.

He nodded."Brother.If you harm one hair on her head…" Van jumped back into Escaflowne and it transformed into a dragon.Merle jumped into the cockpit.

_I'll find you Hitomi.On this I swear._

_ _


	4. Default Chapter Title

**Draconian Chronicles:**

**Part Four Secrets Revealed**

Van kept his gaze straight ahead, flying with amazing speed over the land.He held himself completely responsible for Hitomi's kidnapping.If he hadn't consented to her practicing with her wings, they wouldn't have had their guard down when the guymelefs attacked.

Merle hung on to Van's shirt and stayed quiet as he continued his risky flying through the air.After a while she couldn't help it anymore."Van!Stop this!"She yelled.

Van turned to her."I can't!It's my fault she's been captured!It doesn't help that she's been associated with me, but now if it's discovered that she's a Draconian, they'd kill her for sure."

"But it's not your fault!You did the best you could!"Merle argued."And flying like this isn't going to help Hitomi!You'll only succeed in getting yourself killed!"

"I can't leave her there!I have to get there before…before…"

Merle placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder."Don't worry.She's stronger than she looks. We'll get there in time.Nothing will happen to your true love."

Van gasped and Merle smiled.Then Van nodded."You're right."He slowed down."Let's go get her."

Merle nodded and looked ahead.There she saw a speck in the distance only her cat eyes could see."Van!There it is!The Ziaboch floating fortress!"

Van nodded."Alright.Let's go in low and fast.As soon as we get there, try to find her scent.We'll get her out of there."

Merle agreed, but then something came to her mind."What about Folken?"

Van thought for a moment."I can't think about that now.When the time comes, I will handle my brother then."

Hitomi opened her eyes and felt cold.She saw he dress was damp from the stone floor of the dungeon.She sat up and looked around.There was a small window in the cell, in which the light from the full Mystic Moon shone through.She got up and went to the window.Out of it she could see only clouds and sky.

_I must be in the Ziaboch headquarters._She thought.

She heard the gate open and a figure stepped in.It was a small, scrawny creature with red eyes.It approached her, but she back away as far as she could."The master requests your presence.Immediately."

She crossed her arms."I do not associate with kidnappers."

It snickered."I'm afraid you have no choice.He is most insistent on this."It backed away and two large guards come in.They grabbed Hitomi's arms roughly and dragged her out of the cell."Let go of me!"She shrieked.

The shadow covered its ears."I didn't think the Angel of Light could be so loud."

They took Hitomi out of the cell and went to another location.Her fate already sealed.

Van landed Escaflowne on the ground and jumped off.Merle jumped off too.He concentrated and felt pain rip through his back as his wings came forth.He turned to Merle and she jumped into his arms.He turned towards the fortress in the sky and took to the air.

He reached the floating castle in no time and he let Merle down.He pulled his wings back in and looked around."Hitomi's here somewhere.Try and find her that way."He pointed to the left."I'll go this way."Pointing to the right."If you run into any trouble, make a run for it.Meet back here, and I'll come back here with Hitomi."

She nodded, but looked at him with sad eyes."Be careful."

He smiled."Don't worry.I will."He took off to find his love.Merle watched his form disappeared, before she ran off on all fours in search for Hitomi.

Hitomi was taken to a large room, with a strange contraption in the center.There was someone already there before her.The guards brought her in, and stood at attention, still not letting her go.

"Strap her into the device."The figure said.

The soldiers nodded and dragged Hitomi to the contraption in the middle.Her hands were bound together and hung above her head.Her long hair easily touched the ground.

"That's enough.You can leave us alone."The dark man said.

The guards nodded and left towards the exit, closing the door behind them.

"So, this is the Angel of Light, hmm?"I didn't know she would be so beautiful."The figure said.

"Sorry.I'm already thinking about someone."Hitomi replied.

The figure stepped out of the shadow and revealed Folken."Yes, I know.Little brother does have good taste."He replied.

Hitomi gasped."Your Van's brother."

"That is correct."He said coming closer.

"Why-Why am I here?What do you want from me?!"She demanded.

"I know what you are and what you have inside you.An immense power and I want it!"

Hitomi tried to cover her shock.Did he know what she truly was?Or was it a bluff?Folken took out a black stone from his pocket and held it in front of him.He stared at it and seemed to be concentrating.It began to glow and Hitomi felt pain in her back.

She screamed out in pain as the stone forcefully call out her wings.They exploded out of her back with a snap, leaving her crying in pain.

Folken smiled."It is you."

Van was running through the halls, looking for Hitomi.Suddenly his back felt it had been ripped apart, but when he looked, his wings were still hidden_.What was that?Was that me?No.That was Hitomi.She's in trouble._

Van then realized something.Before, when he was small, when his mother cried, he cried.He could feel her pain and that made him sad.Now that Hitomi was draconian, he could feel her pain too.They were connected like they had never been before.

Van reached out and found the source of the sense.He needed to get there right away.Van took one step and felt something else.Brother.Folken had something to do with this and Van was going to find out why.He unsheathed his sword and followed his sense.

_Hang on Hitomi.I'm coming.Wait for me._

_ _

Hitomi was barely conscious, when the pain slowly went away.She opened her eyes and saw she was still living the same nightmare.She saw Folken standing in front of her, still holding the black stone."Please…let me go."She whispered.

"I'm sorry, but I won't do that, until you cough up your half of the stone!"He said."Let me entertain you with a little story."He stepped back and began to pace back and forth."When the draconians were friends to the magicians, they combined their power into the Rhinestone of Life.It was a gift to the Draconian leaders to be used as a healing device.After the curse was placed on the stone, it was prophesized that only the Angel of Light would be able to touch it.I had no idea it was you.That stone holds immense power.You now hold it in you.At least half of it.Until I can extract it from your body, I will not release you."

Hitomi weakly raised her head."I don't know how to get it out, and even if I did, I'm not going to let you have it!"

"I'm rather intrigued that you would resist.After both halves are combined once more, you can return to your true form.Become normal once again."

Hitomi shook her head."I won't fall for that.If it's safe in me, then that's where it's going to stay.Even if I have to live as a draconian for the rest of my life!"

Folken shrugged."I guess I'll have to do it the hard way."He held up the black stone and held it close to Hitomi's face.The closer it got, the more pain Hitomi felt."This is the Rhinestone of Death.It can pull that stone right out of you."

The stone began to glow and Hitomi felt her insides being ripped apart.She resisted as much as she could, but knew she wouldn't last long.

Suddenly Hitomi heard Van's voice._Hang on Hitomi.I'm coming.Wait for me._

__Hitomi smiled inside.Through all the pain she felt, hearing Van's voice brought her comfort.The pain grew intense and Hitomi felt she was being pureed.She gritted her teeth in defiance."I won't let you have it!"

"You can't hold onto it forever."Folken replied.

Hitomi knew he was right.How long would she last?Her only chance was Van.

_Hurry Van.I don't know how much longer I can last._

Van was still following his sense, when he heard Hitomi's voice._Hurry Van.I don't know how much longer I can last._Van felt intense pain that he knew was what Hitomi was feeling."Whatever he's doing to you Hitomi.He's going to have to answer to me.Brother or no brother."


	5. Default Chapter Title

**Draconian Chronicles:**

**Part Five**

Hitomi felt her chest was going to give way, when Folken stopped."You are a very strong lady, but you can't withstand the magic of the Rhinestone of Death."

Folken backed away, leaving Hitomi breathing hard.The bonds on her wrists that held her up were making her skin bleed.She fought against the pain as best she could, but she knew she would lose sooner or later.

She looked up at Folken, "What is that?"She managed, barely.

Folken turned to face her."This is actually a nice little trinket.I…managed to get.The same magician who put the curse on the Rhinestone of Life made it.It holds immense power, but I want more.If I have your half of the Rhinestone of Life, my power with be increased ten fold."

Folken stepped forward and brought up the black stone, The Rhinestone of Death."Ready for another session?"The stone started to glow again and Hitomi knew she would be able to withstand it this time.She looked down and saw the stone inside her started to resonate.Her chest glowed with its pink hue.The pain was unbearable._Where are you Van?Help me._

Van raced towards the door where he felt Hitomi's aura.Two guards guarded it.He'd have to take them out, before they could sound the alarm.He strode up casually and pretended like he was a regular.He started towards the door, but was met with two large double axes blocking his path."No one shall disturb Lord Folken."

"He summoned me here.I must pass."Van said.

One guard laughed."I don't think you understand.No one can go through this door.Now we can do this the hard way, or the easy way."The guard patted his axe to emphasize his point.His partner nodded and hefted his axe as well.

Van pretended to think for a moment."The hard way."Before either could react, Van had his sword out and he gave each guard a new opening to put food in their stomachs.They fell with out so much as a scream and Van used their clothing to whip his sword clean."Was that supposed to be hard?It seemed easy."

Van approached to door and heard Hitomi screaming.He burst through and saw Hitomi, wings out, hanging somewhat on a weird device.Folken was close to her holding a black stone."Hitomi!"Van called.

Folken looked up from his work and smiled.Pocketing the stone for a while, Folken greeted his brother."Ah, little brother.Come to save the damsel in distress?"He taunted.

"Let Hitomi go."Van stated.He didn't want to fight his brother, but his sword was out and ready all the same.

"Really brother, why fight?You can share in the wealth with me.Being the other holder of the Rhinestone of Life, we could have immense power."Folken took out the stone again."Recognize this?"

Van stared at it in disbelief.It was almost identical to the Rhinestone of Life, but black."The Rhinestone of Death?But where did you get it?"

"Do you remember that story mother told us about the draconian's friends, the magicians?They made this too.Now I have it."

"That was just a bedtime story mother used to tell us.It's only a legend."Van replied.

Folken shook his finger."If the Rhinestone of Life exists, like mother said, why not its counterpart?You really want to know how I got it?"

_When I went into the forest to sleigh the dragon, and lost, the next person I saw was dear old mother.She came into the forest to try and convince me to come back to Fanelia.She said that it was okay that I didn't succeed and that you would try when you were old enough.At first I wondered how she found me, but then I looked into her hands.She was holding the Rhinestone of Death.I asked her about it, she said it had led her to me.I saw it pulsating and felt it calling me.I fought mother for it, even injured and with one hand I still beat her.That's why she never returned.I took that stone and felt its power within me.I knew that if this were true, then the other one exists._

_ _

__Van stood in shock."You…killed mother for power?"He said in disbelief.

Folken scowled."Is it so hard to believe?She only wanted to bring me back for the people!She wanted me to rule in shame!Just so Fanelia wouldn't suffer.Don't you get it?She didn't care about me!She only cared about you!!!"

Van tried to speak, but no words came out.

Folken took a step forward."You were always her favorite!Always the one she wanted to succeed!!!"

Van shook his head."Mother always thought about the people, but she always love us!"

"Loved you!!Not me!It was always Van this or Van that.Never about me!That's why I have no shame for what I did!"Folken rammed his metal arm into a nearby machine, leaving a large dent in it.Folken seemed to calm down and took a deep breath."But now onto more important things.Do you remember the prophecy mother told along with this story?'When the evil had discover the stone, it will harness its dark power.'"

Van felt something inside him seem to react to the words.He heard words in his heart and spoke the prophecy." 'At that time the lady of truth will be called, to become the Angel of Light'" Van said.

" 'She will be hunted down by the darkness, until the Rhinestone of Life is freed.'"Folken went back to Hitomi and took out the Rhinestone of Death.He raised it up to her…

" 'But'!"Van interrupted." 'When the Angel of Life is threatened, Her Protector, too, will be awakened.'"Van held his sword in front of him and took a step forward.He felt a mysterious aura filled him and he knew he was The Protector.

Folken smiled.He placed the stone back in his clothing, and unsheathed his sword." 'The Protector will fight the evil,'"

Van nodded." 'Of whom is his own flesh and blood.'"

Folken took a deep breath and concentrated.Black wings burst forth from his back."Draconian versus Draconian, blood versus blood."

Van summons his white wings and they come out."Good versus evil, light versus the dark."

Folken flew and took off towards the top, smashing through the glass roof, showering Van with the glass.

Van ran over to Hitomi and cut her free.Without another word he takes off after Folken.

Van reaches the roof and almost gets his wings clipped by a sword slash.He somehow senses it coming and blocks it in midair.Folken follows him up into the air and a battle ensues.

Folken attacks Van ruthlessly.Parry, block, parry, block.Folken grows tiresome of this game and uses his wing to smack Van in the face.The blow obscures Van's vision for a while and he pulls himself back.Folken then kicks him, sending Van to the ground.

Hitomi reaches the roof, by the stairs,(Cause she doesn't know how to fly well yet.) and sees Van fall.She fears the worst and runs over to the edge of the battle.

Van pushed him self up, but Folken comes and kicks him back down.Van looks around for his sword and finds it not too far away.He reaches for it, but Folken kicks it away.It falls off the side and down the endless abyss.

Folken comes and jams his foot down on Van's head, keeping him at bay.Folken raises his sword."The Protector will lose, and I will have the rhinestone of Life!"He brings the sword down and…

"No!Lord Van!"Merle came out of nowhere and jumped on Folken's back.She claws at his face and back.Folken reaches back, grabs Merle by the back of the head and throws her off of him.

She goes flying through the air and off the side.

"Merle!"Van cried and whipped his leg out to trip Folken.Folken goes down and it gives Van enough time to get up.

Hitomi runs to the edge and without a second thought, jumps off.Her wings are out, so she tries to direct herself towards Merle.

While diving, something stirs inside Hitomi.She feels stronger, more able.She knows from the prophecy, that she is the Angel of Light.She will complete her mission, and destroy the Rhinestone of Death.

Hitomi gets down to Merle and catches her.She moves her wings and they start to go up.Merle clings onto her and stares at her in disbelief."You're the Angel of Light?"

Hitomi frowned,"How do you know this?"

Merle pointed at her chest.Hitomi looked down and saw half of a circle with one wing on it. She gasps as it starts to glow a light pink.

They get to the roof, to see Van dodging some kind of energy balls from Folken.

Hitomi runs to Vans side and he stars at her."You are the Angel of Light."

Hitomi nods."And you are The Protector."She reaches down and touches Van's chest.On his chest, it starts to glow a light blue and the other half of the circle, along with one wing on the side appears on his chest.

Hitomi turns to Folken."The Rhinestone of Death must be destroyed.Its dark power is too immense to be in the wrong hands.The fate of Fanelia and all the other kingdoms depends on it."

Van nodded.He, Hitomi and Folken took to the air.This battle would not be one of weapons, but of magic, and now everything depended on who would win.

The final Battle is at hand.Who will win?Will Van and Hitomi have enough strength to destroy the Rhinestone of Death?If so, will they have to destroy Folken as well?Find out in chapter six.


	6. Default Chapter Title

Author's Notes:I think I lost some of you on the last chapter so I'll review.Both Hitomi and Van have awakened as The Angel of Light and The Protector.It's kinda of like they have another entity inside them.Half of them has magical powers and know what they have to do.Since Folken has the Rhinestone of Death, which is like the Rhinestone of Life's evil twin, he has immense power.No doubt he'll use it to help the Ziaboch Empire.When Hitomi was captured, the part of Van that was the Protector was awakened.Then as Hitomi jumped off to save Merle, The angel of Light inside of her was awakened.So now that they know who they are, they also know what they have to do.They must destroy the Rhinestone of Death, so Folken can't use it in a bad way. On the other hand, Folken want the two halves of the Rhinestone of Life, to increase his power.Both Hitomi and Van have one half of the stone inside them, which is what Folken was trying to get out of Hitomi.All caught up?Okay.Now onto the final chapter, if you have more questions, e-mail me at **[Digicrazy54@hotmail.com][1].**

** **

** **

**Draconian Chronicles:**

**Part Six Two Become One**

** **

Hitomi and Van were now opposite Folken in the air.Each side tempting the other to make a move.Van was in a glaring test with Folken as Hitomi tried to think of a plan.

_There has to be something I'm forgetting.We can't destroy Folken, but we have to get the stone away from him.There's more to that prophecy, if I can just remember!!_

__

__Hitomi shook her head."Enough of this!Wind!!"She shot her hands forward and shot a whirlwind at Folken.The blast hit Folken by surprise and he was blown back into one of the castle walls.

Van joined the fight."Earth!!"He attacked with rocks and small boulders.They mixed in with the wind and blasted Folken against the wall.He has bruised in several places.

The wind died down as Hitomi and Van seized their attacks.Folken looks up and smiled."Is that the best you have?"He flew up and pulled his hand back."Black hole!!"He threw two black balls of energy at Hitomi and Van, who saw it coming.

"Power shield!"Hitomi cried.

"Wall of Fire!"Van said.

A pink shield formed in front of Hitomi and a circular firewall formed in front of Van.Folken's attacks bounced harmlessly away.They lowered their shields.Folken sneered."You're more resourceful than I thought."

Van growled deep in his throat and made ready another attack."Fire!!"Out of Van's hand came a fire blast. It flew at Folken, who did not waver from his spot.

Hitomi opened her mouth in shock._It's not supposed to be like this.It shouldn't end in hate._Hitomi attacked with her own power."Water!!"

Her attack hit Van's right before it would have toasted Folken.Van looked at her in shock."Van, we can't destroy him.We shouldn't.We only need to destroy the stone."She reminded him.

He nodded and turned to Folken."Brother.I know how you feel about mother, but we don't need to fight.Mother loved both of us and I'm sure she wouldn't want us fighting like this."

Folken growled."You have no idea what I feel!!My only mother loved her country more than her own son!!YOU!!!"Folken attacked again, this time he drained power from the Rhinestone of Death. 

Hitomi saw the stone glow under Folken's cloak as he attacked Van."Darkest Night!"Folken threw what seemed to be another black hole at Van.

"Wall of Fire!"Van cried and made his shield of fire.

The black ball of energy came towards Van, but instead of hitting his shield, it spread out like a net and enveloped Van.Soon the darkness encased Van and soon the ball began to shrink.

"Van!"Hitomi cried as she flew to his side.The ball twirled and then suddenly spit Van out again.He fell to the ground and made a small crater underneath him.

Hitomi felt anger fill her body as Folken laughed at his brother's misfortune.Hitomi powered up and attacked."Pandora's Dungeon!!"She called as a Frisbee-like light came forth from her hands.It flew at Folken who easily dodged it.

It stopped behind him, and glowed brightly.Then, just as Folken's attack had before, it sent a net like thing around him.Sending bars under him, behind him, in front of him, and all around him.They formed a magical cage.

Folken attacked the sides, but it wouldn't break.Hitomi looks down at Van who had Merle by his side.She flew down and landed besides Van.Hitomi tried to not cry, but felt cold tears fall from her cheeks, anyway."Van."She whispered.

He moaned and looked up weakly at her."Hitomi.Don't worry.I'm fine.The attacked…just drained me…that's all."He gave a weak smile.

Hitomi shook her head."Van.I can't do it without you, I…" Hitomi stopped as something occurred to her.

'_The Rhinestone will not be fused by the forces of hate, but by love.Love will bind two halves into one again.Two soul mates will be reunited.'_

__Hitomi was remembering the prophecy.She knew what she had to do.She looked down at Van."Lord Van of Fanelia.I love you."She bent down and kissed him passionately on the lips.Hitomi felt her chest start to glow, and looked down to see Van's chest, too, started to glow with his blue aura.

Merle watched in fascination, as the two halves of the Rhinestone of Life came out of its holders.They spun around each other in front of Hitomi and Van, before coming together.There was a bright flash and they had to shield their eyes.

When they looked again, the Rhinestone of Life had fused together again. It was now whole and glowed with a bright pink hue.The light enveloped Hitomi and Van and when the light dissipated, Van was healed.He smiled and hugged Hitomi."I love you Hitomi."He pulled back and kissed her again.

Just then, Folken finally escaped his cage, and yelled in fury."I will not let you win!The rhinestone of mine!!He flew forward, but the Rhinestone of Life's glow grew brighter.It sent out a ray of light at Folken, and it acted like a tractor beam, pulling the Rhinestone of Death from Folken's pocket.It powered up and shot a blast at the stone, shattering it into thousands of pieces.

"No!!!My power!!!"Folken cried.He growled at Hitomi and Van."This is not over!!I will have that stone!!You haven't won yet!!"Folken flew away towards his throne room.

The Rhinestone of Life, once again split into two pieces and floated into Hitomi and Van.It will hide there until needed again.Also, with it went the powers of the Angel of Light and The Protector.They too will lay dormant until called forth.

Merle looked up to see soldiers coming for them."We have to get out of here!"

Van nodded. Taking Merle in his arms, he jumped off the floating castle, followed by Hitomi.They flew down and landed on Escaflowne.Van and Hitomi retracted their wings and were shocked to see, there was no pain.They felt no agony at the transformation.

Van grabbed Escaflowne's controls."Merle, get down!!Hitomi!"He smiled at her."Hang on!"She nodded and wrapped her arms around her waist as he transformed Escaflowne into a dragon.They took off as some guymelifs gave chase.They quickly left them behind.

Hitomi looked back at the floating fortress._At least one problem's out of the way._

The next night, Merle was up in a tree taking a catnap.Van was lying against the base of the tree, a sleeping Hitomi resting her head in his chest.He looked down at her and smiled.He took a deep sigh of relief._I'm so glad you safe._He thought.

Hitomi's eyes fluttered open and she smiled and Van leaned down and gave her a kiss.She sat up and stretched.It was almost dawn.

Van stood up, and offered his hand to Hitomi.She took it and he helped her up."Come on.I want to show you something." He said.

He took a deep breath and felt his wings burst from his back.Again he felt no pain.Hitomi followed him and brought out her wings.He flew up, taking Hitomi's hand, and they flew to a nearby hill and landed on the top.Van wrapped his arms around Hitomi and together they watched the sun, peak over the Eastern Mountains.Hitomi was stuck with awe in its beauty.

Van turned Hitomi to face him.She smiled."That was beautiful."

Van smiled."That's not what I wanted to show you."Van brought his hands closer together and between them, energy began to build.A ball of blue energy formed and floated in between his hands.

Van looked up at her."Place your hands around mine."He instructed.

Hitomi frowned, but did as she was told.Suddenly, a pink ball formed in between her hands.She smiled.

"Now concentrate."Van said.Hitomi closed her eyes and did so.Then the two balls came together and the colors started to swirl.When Hitomi opened her eyes and say the most amazing thing.

Floating there, in between her hands and Van's was a heart.It glowed with both a blue and pink light.She smiled and Van looked at her."This represents my love for you Hitomi.I will never stop loving you, as long there stars in the sky.The heart flew up out of their hands and into the morning sky.

Even though it was morning, the star still shown brightly in the sky.No.Not the star, their star.Hitomi smiled and kissed Van deeply."I love you."She said.

"I love you too."Van replied and they stayed there watching the sun continue to rise.They had nowhere to be, so they simply enjoyed each other's company.For now they were safe, at least until Folken tries to get the Rhinestone of Life.But that was later and this was now.Love brought these two souls together.And nothing was going to take them apart.

Author's Notes 2:If any of you want a sequel, you can e-mail me or write so in the review.What I want to know is what do you want?More romance?More guts and gore?More philosophy?Tell me!!!If I get enough e-mails, or reviews, I'll start the sequel.It'll probably be Van and Hitomi, still with their wings, and Folken making another plan to get the Rhinestone of Life.But Please.Give me you input.

Oh yah!Thank you all for reading my first Escaflowne fic.I've written some Digimon ones and some Cardcaptors, but this is my first Escaflowne!It was fun while it lasted and I hope I can continue!!

   [1]: mailto:Digicrazy54@hotmail.com



End file.
